


You're Cute When Jealous

by orphan_account



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	You're Cute When Jealous

"Y/N, Y/N! Look at me! Look at me!" Momiji shouted at his girlfriend whilst she was talking to a friend of hers; a guy friend. Akihiko Hanari, the most beautiful, charismatic and attractive in their year and he also happened to be Y/N's best friend which made Momiji burn with jealousy. So this situation was something Y/N had become used to because it happened every single day of school.

"So anyway about the date..."

_Wait, what?_

Momiji stilled immediately. _Was Y/N cheating on him?_

To Momiji it made sense. Lately she had been spending less time with him and when she was spending time with him she wasn't really there, she didn't pay attention to him. So maybe she had lost interest. He could understand.

But that didn't make him feel any less heartbroken. The love of his life didn't love him back. She loved someone else.

Momiji then turned and walked away not caring if she noticed him missing.  
"Momiji please get up."

"No, my life is over," his voice was muffled under the cover and he hiccupped.

"Momiji you have a visitor please get up."

"Momiji?"

_Y/N..._

He slowly sat up and as he did so he could hear his cousin's footsteps getting quieter as he left the room.

"Momiji, are you okay?" asked Y/N, leaning on the door frame.

Momiji didn't answer, simple stared at his girlfriend dressed beautifully. _Probably for her date._

"Momiji, answer me please. I'm sorry for whatever I've done but I'm really sorry."

"D-Don't apologise. You've got a date with him remember, why waste your time here?"

"W-What? A date with who? Wait...You overheard wrong. That date, I've been planning it for most of this month. It's for you and I, Momiji."

Standing up he ran over to her, embracing her.

She smiled and embraced him back, "Oh, Momiji, you are so cute when you're jealous."


End file.
